Ripped Petals and Fallin Tears
by x3Dorkette
Summary: Neji loves me..not.. pulling off the last petal off the flower.. ONESHOT. R&R please TenTenXNeji


okays the stuff

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto!

Setting: the characters are 24 now, except for Gai-sensei who knows how old he is haha.

the rookie 9 are 24 though.

hehe

hope you like it!

alohas!

* * *

"TEAM!! we shall stop our training today since there it is raining!" Gai-sensei said enthuthiasticly (spelling error there.  
"GAI-SENSEI YOUR RHYMING INSPIRES ME TO BE CREATIVE LIKE YOU"  
"OH LEE"  
"GAI-SENSEI!"

and now..**_cue_** the background!  
-Kiba & Shino came in, bringing a **_cardboard background of a sunset_**. Then Naruto came in and threw some _shiny sprinkles_ in the air-  
(yepp my special effects are awesome!)

TenTen and Neji then tear dropped (anime style yo).

"Do they rehearse this all the time or something?" she said curiously.

"maybe.." he said plainly. "since it's raining let's go to your place TenTen-chan"

TenTen then looked at Neji shockingly!

"TenTen-chan"

"uhh..yeah" he said looking the other way, trying to prevent TenTen from seeing a faint blush on his face.

"oh..okay let's go then.." she said confusedly.

'he called me TenTen-chan..' the two then walked to her apartment, which was like a couple of blocks away from the training grounds. people then started to stare and whisper to each other_ 'oye are they together now?' 'aw they're so cute' 'damn finally'_. TenTen was then blushing furiously. they then finally made it to her place.

"want anything to eat or drink?" she said  
"no thank you, i'll just watch T.V"  
"okay.." sounding a bit dissappointed. "i'll be outside if you need anything"  
"mmm"

'damn nothing's on! only lovey-dovey soap operas' Neji thought to himself. 'TenTen has been quiet for quite some time now..she's usually loud and bubbley..she's also _cute_. wait did i just say cute?!'

_concious:'yepp you just said it! hehe'  
Neji: 'what the'  
concious:' i know i'm a bit late for our appointment, but..let's see what our **dilemma**(spelling error again ) is..oh i see you have a crush on her! hehehehehehe'  
Neji 'no i don't!! argh be gone'  
concious: 'fine, but you do have a **crush** on her believe or not'  
-poof he dissappeared-_

'..TenTen has been too quiet now.' he thought.."**_bYaKuGaN_**" he whispered. seeing through the walls he saw TenTen leaning on the parapet, pulling the petals off a flower. 'she looks sad..but she seemed okay earlier..wonder what's on her mind.' he then tries to listen to what she's saying.

"Neji **_loves_** me" plucks a petal off "Neji _**loves me**_ not.." plucks a petal off "Neji **_loves_** me" plucks another petal off "Neji **_loves_** me..not.." pulling off the last petal off the flower..(aww so sad) **_'she loves me?'_** Neji then goes outside where his dear lover i mean err teammate was at.

"TenTen are you okay?" sounding concerned.  
"oh uhm yeah"  
"you sure"  
"yeah Neji!" yelling at him. "shit..sorry about that"  
"it's okay"

both were just staring at the rain. Neji then broke the silence..

"something's wrong, what is it"  
"Neji..it doesn't concern you.."

_it does concern him she just doesn't want to tell him about it. being that she's embarrassed to say it. she thought she would sound like those love-sick girls._

"just tell me, I can't have the team weaken from this."

'oh great he's only trying to pry so that our team won't suffer or weaken..ahh whatever'

"is that all you think about the team"

"fine whatever Neji, your so..so...you know what nevermind"

"TenTen, I don't always think about the team, there are other things that i think about"

"sure..what do you think about then"

"stuff"

"like what"

"the Hyuuga clan, the team, and "

"and?" she said with curiousity.

"and somebody very special to me"

"oh.." she said dissapointedly. a tear then fell from her eye.

"yeah, **she's very pretty** without all the make-up; **natural beauty**. she's talented, she's not like any other

girls i've known to be exact"

"..."more tears fell from her eyes.

without realizing the tears, Neji kept saying more things abuot this 'special' person.

"she's so bubbly and loud haha..it just makes her too cute"

'he just laughed..wow this girl must be that special to make him laugh"

"and you know what"

"what"

"_**i love her**_"

that's when TenTen's heart ripped in two 'he _**loves**_ her..'

"o-oh...this girl must be very _special_ then"

"yeah she is, i loved her for 10 years"

"Neji can I ask you something"

"mm"

"who's this girl?" she said trying to hold back the tears, but too late she was crying

he then chuckled "it's you"

TenTen was shocked! 'he loves me! i can't believe it..after all these years'

he then wiped her tears and said "**_TenTen_**, i love you" then he hugged her.

_' so this is what love feels like '_ he thought

"**_i love you too Neji_**" giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

In the tree, there was the **_two beautiful green beasts_** of Konaha spying on the couple.

"Gai-sensei the power of youth flows through their vains" Lee whispered.  
"yes it does Lee and i'm so proud of them!" Gai-sensei said proudfully.  
"oh Gai-sensei"  
"Lee"  
"Gai-sensei!"

and now.._cue the background again_!  
-Kiba & Shino came in the picture, bringing a cardboard background of a sunset. Then Naruto came in and threw some shiny sprinkles in the air-

"teehee this is so much fun!" Naruto said grinning.

* * *

hmm good story? lols. okays review it please so this is what you do..

"CLICK ON THE PURPLE BUTTON AND SUBMIT A REVIEW TEEHEE : ) "

mahalos


End file.
